God Bless the Broken Chocolate Road
by HarleyRapunzelSong
Summary: This is a one shot about Ralph and Vanellope, about how Ralph remembers all the good and bad memories of their relationship. Includes lyrics from Rascal Flatt's "Bless the Broken Road." Terrible summary, but really good fic! xD inspired by WreckItRalphFan's one-shot "I Drive Your Truck." I do not own the song nor the movie, as you all should know.xD


"_I set out on a narrow way..many years ago…"_

As I slowly sat down on the rickety, faded, pink bed I could feel her breathing.

The little girl with the "dirty" ponytail. The raven haired sweetheart. The young princess. My beautiful friend, Vanellope.

Just a few minutes ago we had been talking about how to upgrade this young girl's homemade candy coated cart. I could still hear her voice:

"_Not the purple one doofbrain, the blue one, ya doy!"_

I chuckled, and ran my large fingers over her raven locks. Her hair was so soft. And when she breathed, I felt like the whole animated world was breathing with her.

That's when I remembered how we never would have met if it wasn't for my mistakes. My _wonderful_ mistakes. The best mistakes I had ever made.

"_Hoping I would find true love..along the broken road."_

I remember my set goal. My ambition. My whole purpose. But of course the roads led me somewhere I never wanted to go..and I ended up with a new goal. Just like that. All because of this dirty haired little brat. I remember the winding roads..the paths..the one path that led me straight to Vanellope. The hidden path. The best way. My life.

"_But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow, and kept pushing through.."_

Of course I remembered my main goal, and how I needed to get to it to be liked, and how many times I tried to get back on the right path, but how every path kept leading back to Vanellope. And how those tries made me find my best friend.

"_I couldn't see how every sign..pointed straight to you…"_

Of course, I thought these little mishaps were just goofs in my giant plan..and I just couldn't see..

I turned back to the sleepy young girl and pushed a lock of hair from her face.

_I just couldn't see how every thing pointed straight to her…and not to my medal.._ I thought sadly.

Slowly, I stood up from the bed, making a loud CREEEAAAKKK! As I did, and quietly made my way out of the room, down the beautiful marble stairs, out the large castle doors, and onto the dusty, cocoa road. I didn't know where I would go. I know I had to go back to Fix –it Felix Jr. to get some much neededrest for tomorrow's games, but I just couldn't. Not yet. There was something I had to do.

Quietly I made my way down the winding road, all the way to the giant remains of Diet Cola Mounatin. As I slowly made my way throught the entrance, I looked around at the ruins. Soda drenching the walls and floor…mentos everywhere..and-

I looked again. As I bent down to pick up the small piece of broken candy, I realized what it was. A part of Vanellope's old cart, The Lickety Split. I could just make out the "Lick" and the "Split".

I smiled, still holding the piece of discarded candy, and sat down on a fudge rock.

"_Every long lost dream, led me to where you are.."_

I thought about Vanellope's dream of becoming a racer. How she so determinedly tried and tried to become a racer, even though others refused to let her. Like my dream of becoming a good guy. Even though people said I couldn't do it, I tried with all my might, and eventually ended up with a better prize-my little Vanellope.

"_Others who broke my heart..they were like northern stars.."_

I then thought about how every person, (even the nicelanders! ) Were leading me straight to Vanellope. Even Litwak.

I stared into a chocolate mud puddle for a while then began to smile at all the memories.

I could just see a couple mentos still dangling from the celing, as If telling me they were the way to Vanellope themselves.

"_Pointing me on my way..into your loving arms.."_

I stood up from the rock, then shoved the little piece of candy into my ripped overalls.

As I walked out of the mountain, I could just see the castle lights on , and I caught sight of Vanellope's window..it was as if it was telling me goodbye..

"_This much I know…is true."_

As I walked toward the rainbow bridge exiting Sugar Rush, I thought about all the adventures we had had together, and how many more we were going to have, going from game to game and just having fun..and being friends. I knew all of this was and would be true. Forever and always.

"_God bless the broken road…that led me straight to you."_

As I finally reached Game Central Station, I took one look back at sugar rush and thought of Vanellope, sleeping in her tower, in her castle. As I did, I smiled, and thought one thing as I headed back to my game.

"_God bless the broken road..that led me straight to you..Vanellope."_


End file.
